Dead Girl Walking
by falcortheturtle
Summary: They thought everything was fine once the texts stopped... but then they started again!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so bare with me.

*General Point of View*

Even though they walked down the hallways together, they still felt like complete strangers. The one thing that tied them all together was gone, and it left an empty feeling in all of them. There was tension amongst them, they all were hiding something. They didn't share their secrets with each other, only with her. It was so awkward without her, the only connection they had left was keeping Allison's secret. They couldn't let it leak, and they were each worried about the others telling someone.

*Aria's POV*

She rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock, 7 AM on a Friday morning. First thing she did was check her phone, no texts. The texts had stopped for a few days now, but she'd spoken all too soon. Right at that moment she received a text from an unknown number, it read:

" I'm back bitches, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?

-A."

It was creepy, how A knew exactly when she was awake to read those texts, she'd even talked about people Aria was with in those texts. She needed to call one of the girls and be sure she wasn't the only one that'd received the text. Right before she went to dial Hanna's number, she got a call from Spencer.

"Hello," Aria mumbled into the receiver.

"Did you-?"Spencer didn't even have time to finish.

"Get the A text? Yeah." Aria finished for her.

"What do we do?" Spencer questioned.

"Meet me in front of the school at 8, let Hanna and Emily know too, okay?"

"I'll see you there," Spencer stated.

Aria dreaded these early morning meetings that we seemingly becoming more regular. One look in the mirror said enough, she was going to be a little late to this meeting.

COMMENT && REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

*Emily's Point of View*

Aria had texted she was going to be late, along with a picture of her hair attached.  
>We'd all been there before, bad morning hair.<br>"I have better things to be doing than waiting on Aria." Hanna declared.  
>"Okay, we all do, but it's important that we talk about this. This isn't a joke anymore Hanna." Emily said.<br>Thankfully Aria walked up at that moment.  
>"Did anyone other than Spencer and I get that text this morning?" Aria questioned.<br>"I did, and so did Hanna." Emily said.  
>"Well does anyone have any idea why they randomly started again?" Spencer asked.<br>"Maybe one of us has a new secret for 'A' to feed on," Hanna proposed.  
>Everyone was silent, as if they all thought it might be them.<br>"We're going to be late if we don't go now; it's already 8:25." Spencer said. 

*Aria's Point of View*

What Hanna had said was really getting to her, she was hiding something, and it wasn't anything huge by any means.

But it was definitely nothing she would want them to know, unless they already did..

She was so into her thoughts she'd accidentally bumped into someone, she blankly apologized and continued walking.

Then she realized who it was.. He'd said he'd been offered the teaching job there, but she figured he was just saying that.

It was Ezra Fitz, the man she'd met a few weeks prior to school.

She'd just seen him a few days ago, but before either of them had the chance to say anything..

"Aria Montgomery, please report to the front office, Aria Montgomery." The principal announced over the intercom.

"Shit.." she mumbled under her breath.

She walked into the office with no idea what could possibly have happened.

Then she saw the investigator that was working on Allison's case, without any of the other girls.

"Ms. Montgomery, lets talk in here." Darren Wilden proposed.

"Have I done something wrong?" She questioned.

"That's what you're here to tell me, where were you last Saturday?" He asked.

Oh God.. of all days to question where she was. She'd spent the entire day with Ezra cuddled up at his apartment.

But with him being on the staff now, she couldn't very well tell him that.

"I was at a friend's house all day," She mumbled.

"Is there anyone that can confirm that?" He said.

She paused for a moment, trying to come up with a simple answer to that question.

That was all he needed was a little hesitation, "Aria, you can fool the rest of those girls and everyone else, but I've been doing this for far too long. I'm not buying your story, just hope that you weren't at Allison's memorial. I will find out, no matter how much you try and cover it up." He said in a smartass voice.

"I'm going to leave now, you have no real reason to keep me here. I told you where I was." She said.

As she was walking out, she saw Noel with his chin resting on the palm of his hand in the chair outside of the room.

What in the world was he doing here? Did Wilden think he might have been there as well?

On her way to class she paused to look into Ezra's room for a second, to admire him.

She smiled to herself when someone touched her on the shoulder.

It was Hanna, "Hey, what happened this morning?" She said.

"I'll tell you all during lunch, I'll tell Emily, and you tell Spencer."


End file.
